ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
HyperSchlock
HyperSchlock is a beetleweight class robot built by Cyberdyne Systems that competed at RoboGames 2017 and Kilobots XXXVI. Inspired by Will Bales' BattleBots heavyweight HyperShock, HyperSchlock used a similar weapon setup on a four-wheel drive platform. It has performed reasonably well in battle, but has frequently had to drop out of tournaments due to combat damage. Robot History RoboGames 2017 In round 1, HyperSchlock faced Raise the Roof, a wedge with a vertical clamping mechanism that doubled as a scrimech. HyperSchlock was able to get under Raise the Roof several times, flipping it and ripping chunks of plastic and foam from its body. Raise the Roof was flipped several times but was able to self-right. Eventually, a massive hit ripped the entire front wedge off of Raise the Roof, and Raise the Roof tapped out, although it was still able to drive back to its starting square, pushing its now-detached wedge with it. In the next round, HyperSchlock was matched against Medow, a pink and silver bot armed with a single long spiked wedgelet. HyperSchlock and Medow charged at one another and danced about, with HyperSchlock shaving chunks out of Medow's wheels but not impacting its mobility very much, while Medow continued to try and get its wedgelet directly underneath HyperSchlock's weapon. Around a minute into the match, the wedgelet caught and broke one of HyperSchlock's two weapon belts, but the drum continued to work. This hit also flipped HyperSchlock onto its back. After a few tentative moments, HyperSchlock and Medow collided again, flipping HyperSchlock back onto its wheels. After a ram in which HyperSchlock's weapon didn't connect, Medow's rear left tire fell completely off the shaft. The two both seemed to be having trouble lining up on eachother by this point, and the match went to the judges, who ruled in favor of HyperSchlock. HyperSchlock was next pitted versus Sparky, a vertical bar spinner. The two whirred their weapons up before meeting near HyperSchlock's starting square, where Sparky immediately ripped one of HyperSchlock's wheels off with its bar. Undaunted, HyperSchlock went weapon to weapon, both robots throwing sparks as their weapons ground against one another. HyperSchlock still had more pushing power and thrust Sparky into the wall, giving Sparky a pop into the air with its weapon. HyperSchlock continued to push Sparky into the corner, and another pop propped Sparky onto the arena wall, whereupon its weapon stopped completely. Without its weapon spinning, Sparky was unable to free itself from the wall and was counted out. Next up, HyperSchlock was matched against Spitwad, a drum spinner ironically built by Caustic Creations, the builders of Poison Arrow who had previously beaten the real HyperShock. The two robots spun their weapons up, but HyperSchlock flipped over onto its back due to spinning up its weapon too quickly. Now vulnerable, Spitwad pursued as HyperSchlock danced around trying to self-right. It eventually did after an impact, but Spitwad proved to be better controlled as it kept HyperSchlock on the back foot, hitting it and throwing it over again. Spitwad pursued the again vulnerable HyperSchlock as it ran away looking for a way to self-right again, which it did. This pattern continued, with Spitwad flipping HyperSchlock in a weapon-to-weapon hit, and HyperSchlock driving around trying to self right. With less than a minute to go in the fight, Spitwad ripped off one of HyperSchlock's wheels. The two continued to dance, but the fight went to the judges, who unsurprisingly ruled in favor of Spitwad. Now in the loser's bracket, HyperSchlock went up against Turbodog, a two wheel drive beater bar. Both robots spun up their weapons and began to smash into one another, both throwing eachother around the arena as their weapons clashed, with neither getting the upper hand. Both HyperSchlock and Turbodog were flipped during this first minute of clashing, but both self-righted. As the second minute of the fight began, an inverted HyperSchlock was fleeing from Turbodog, but turned and hit Turbodog's weapon belt with its drum weapon, slicing the belt completely and stopping Turbodog's weapon. Now with the only working weapon, HyperSchlock self-righted and attacked Turbodog aggressively, damaging its left wheelguard to the point that it began to dangle from the robot. HyperSchlock tossed Turbodog onto its back, then back over, and then finally tipped it up against the wall to immobilize it with ten seconds left in the fight. This performance gave HyperSchlock the win. Next, HyperSchlock faced Just a Wedge, which as the name would imply was just a D2 kit armed with twin spiked wedgelets. HyperSchlock proved unable to damage Just a Wedge seriously, and was controlled for most of the fight by Just a Wedge's superior pushing power and wedge, being flipped numerous times. As the fight wound down, HyperSchlock came back hard, throwing Just a Wedge into the air once and grinding one of its corners with the drum, but Just a Wedge fought back and flipped it twice more. With only a few seconds left in the fight it seemed as though one of Just a Wedge's wedgelets might have stuck it to the floor, but it freed itself with five seconds left in the fight. After an action-packed fight, the judges ruled in favor of Just a Wedge, and HyperSchlock was eliminated from the tournament. HyperSchlock returned for a four-way Beetleweight rumble at the end of the tournament as well. Kilobots XXXVI HyperSchlock first faced Black Adder, a two wheeled robot armed with a beater bar. Although footage from this fight has been lost, we know HyperSchlock lost this fight in destructive fashion, losing all four wheels to Black Adder's beater bar, immobilizing HyperSchlock and sending it into the loser's bracket. HyperSchlock was next slated to face Utopia, but the builder chose instead to focus on his other three robots entered in the tournament rather than repair the serious damage sustained during the fight with Black Adder, and forfeit this fight, eliminating HyperSchlock from the tournament. HyperSchlock did not return for the beetleweight rumble due to the damage caused by Black Adder. The team instead chose to run The Butcher, Sentinel, and Scary Thing in the beetleweight rumble. In the end, Utopia won the beetleweight rumble. Kilobots XXXVII HyperSchlock was registered for Kilobots XXXVII but it was not complete for this event and did not compete. The builder did still compete with The Butcher and Scary Thing in the beetleweight division. Kilobots XXXIX HyperSchlock was not initially registered for this event, but was brought in as a last-minute replacement for Reckoning, which was incomplete at the time of the event. For this event, the beetleweight tournament was a two versus two "gladiator" style event. In the first round, HyperSclock was paired with bar spinner The Butcher to fight drum spinner SlamWOW! and Mega Don G. As the fight began Mega Don G charged at The Butcher as HyperSchlock and SlamWOW! spun their weapons up. Mega Don G and The Butcher collided, sending The Butcher pinballing around the arena. SlamWOW! moved forward to join in but immediately lost drive on its right side and could only move in a circle. HyperSchlock got around the side of Mega Don G and began grinding away at it with its disc as it shoved Mega Don G into the corner, where Mega Don G became completely immobilized. As The Butcher waited, HyperSchlock went after the still-spinning SlamWOW!, ripping off its left tire before coming around the rear and smashing it into the red hazard and removing its entire right wheel, which sent SlamWOW! pinging off into the corner next to Mega Don G. Still barely mobile, HyperSchlock came in for another hit, grinding against SlamWOW! briefly but then backing into The Butcher's weapon, which hurled it directly into the open pushout. SlamWOW! had stopped moving by this point, giving The Butcher and HyperSchlock the win, and one point each. In round two, HyperSchlock joined Mega Don G against Utopia and Final Boss. As the match began Mega Don G charged forward, and it became apparent that HyperSchlock had no drive on its front right wheel. Mega Don G and Utopia began to scuffle with Utopia somehow getting underneath Mega Don G and grinding away at it. This attack seems to have completely knocked out Mega Don G. Meanwhile Final Boss circled around the still somewhat mobile HyperSchlock, who was doing its best to shuffle towards Final Boss and attack. Utopia came in and engaged in a pushing fight with HyperSchlock. This continued for a while, with all three robots taking turns being the aggressor in the pushing fight. After this Utopia's weapon stalled out and stopped. All three robots meandered about as Utopia tried to get its weapon up again. It was successful, and it popped HyperSchlock onto its back. Final Boss then tried to pin HyperSchlock between the wall and the immobile Mega Don G, but HyperSchlock's weapon was able to jiggle the bot loose directly into Utopia, who popped HyperSchlock back onto its wheels and back into the pin, now grinding against the wedge of Mega Don G, which eventually ripped it clean off. This seemed to invigorate HyperSchlock, which promptly went face-first with Final Boss and slammed it into the opposite wall. Utopia counterattacked, flinging it up off the wall. This final hit seemed to cause more drivetrain problems for HyperSchlock as it was showing difficulty moving at all. Utopia came around the rear and began to grind with its drum, as Final Boss began to ram into HyperSchlock, which seemed to be completely immobilized. Final Boss moved to the arena center and began doing a victory spin as HyperSchlock was counted out, giving Utopia and Final Boss the win. In the third round, HyperSchlock was teamed up with SlamWOW! against Utopia and Wilson. Wilson was unable to be repaired in time for this fight, so Utopia's partner was replaced with a large metal block. From the beginning it was clear that SlamWOW! had no drive on the right side, so the fight became between HyperSchlock and Utopia, who danced around one another. HyperSchlock got around the side of Utopia initially as SlamWOW! tried to gyrodance into a position to attack Utopia. HyperSchlock seemed to lose power briefly, which was enough for Utopia to swoop around and rip one half of HyperSchlock's wheels off completely. Utopia then went after SlamWOW! which was unable to gyrodance away from its weapon, ripping its left side wheel off before moving in and ripping one more wheel off of HyperSchlock. After one more big hit to HyperSchlock's rear, both robots were dead, giving Utopia the win with a double knockout. The final round for HyperSchlock would have seen it teamed up with Utopia against Mega Don G and Wilson, but due to the damage HyperSchlock had taken against Utopia and Final Boss it was unable to be repaired in time, and forfeit the round, leaving Utopia to fight alone. In the end, HyperSchlock tied for fifth place alongside SlamWOW! and Mega Don G with 1 point. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 7 (incl. forfeits) Category:Robogames competitors Category:Robogames 2017 competitors Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots that have forfeited Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names